Top Dog
Top Dog is an episode of The Littlest Pet Shop Show. Synopsis Hundley must save several pets trapped inside a cage by the mischevious group named the Gangster Dogs. Plot Entrapment And The Gangster Dogs Hedgie and Guniea, who are best friends in Bluey's Orphanage, complain about being bored. Suddenly, the camera pans over so that we can see Chippy, again angry about not having a squirrel buddy. The two friends head over to him and they ask him why he is so angry. Chippy replies to them that he has no friends whatsoever. Suddenly, the camera pans over to O Rly. She informs us that she loves Chippy a lot. Chippy then lies that he doesn't even love her. He then adds to his comment by commenting about how silly a squirrel and owl's relationship would be. Chippy then mentions his real ''problem again: that he doesn't have a squirrel buddy. Hedgie and Guniea then mention that they can help Chippy. Chippy misunderstands them both, but later the two friends say their previous comment again, but in a way that Chippy understands. He agrees! The trio then tell jokes to each other. They later get bored, and then they go walking in a small park nearby. Suddenly, the trio stops walking. That's because they see a giant pipe! Hedgie thinks that it leads to a giant toilet. The trio then decide to climb up on top of the pipe. Chippy then becomes scared to go down the pipe. Hedgie and Guniea then try to convince him to go down into the pipe. Chippy then finally goes in while saying: "AIIIIEEEEE!". He then screams: "OW!" in unison. The rest of the trio decide to also jump into the pipe. They realize that they're all trapped inside a cage... The trio then screams "HELP US! HELP US!" in unison. Cocoa, a brown and white furry dog, then decides to save them, but when she fell down into the pipe, she became imprisoned inside the cage. Nimrod, a stupid blue turtle, then decides to help save the trapped pets, but instead traps himself when he fell down the pipe. Justin Beaver, a brown beaver, then decides to save them, but fails as soon as he trapped himself. Icicle, a purple polar bear, then decides to save the trapped pets. She caught her leg on the side of the large pipe, but when her leg couldn't hold on anymore, she fell down the pipe and into the now-crowded cage. All of the trapped pets then scream "HELP US! HELP US!" in unison. O Rly then falls down the pipe. She then speaks some words. She then notices something... ...and becomes ''very ''scared! We then hear a laugh from inside the building that the pets were ''probably trapped inside. The laugh came from one of the Gangster Dogs, whose name is Spike, a brown dog. His other group members consisted of a black, white, and orange dog named Golden Tooth and a black and white dalmatian-like dog named Alibi. All of the Gangster Dogs lifted off the pipe and closed the cage, completely trapping the trapped pets inside the crammed and crowded small cage. The imprisoned pets listened to the Gangster Dogs introduce themselves in fear. After a long conversation, someone that was mysterious answered the last comment of the conversation... Hundley's Appearence The mysterious pet was revealed to be a brown dachshund with green eyes. Weird music begins to play as soon as the mysterious dog went into the secret base of the Gangster Dogs. The screen zoomed in three times so that we could clearly see this dachshund's face. He finally spoke something after he went into the building... "I am Hundley," he said. The screen finally zoomed out. After that action, the Gangster Dogs tried to prove Hundley wrong. Suddenly, the group had an idea. They asked the brave dachshund if he wanted to join. "NO!" he spoke with feeling. Spike annouced that himself and his members would say "the declaration" to Hundley. Chippy misunderstood the strong dog. The brown dog leader later helped out his squirrel prisoner. The Gangster Dogs later went outside with Hundley so they could sing their declaration to him (which was actually a song). Spike sang first, then Golden Tooth, then Alibi. At the end of their long song, they all sang together, but that ''still ''didn't convince Hundley. The Fight And The Gangster Dogs' Arrestment That was the time another conversation started. The Gangster Dogs and Hundley talked back and forth, like a boomerang. One comment made the poor imprisoned pets shout and cry. After the long conversation, both Hundley and the Gangster Dogs went back into the secret base. Hundley was about to leave when Alibi blocked out the exit. The exit was also bolted down so Hundley was also trapped, but not in the cage. Hundley proved Alibi wrong when the brave dachshund punched the old detective dog. Hundley started up a plan with the trapped pets involving the pets trying to escape while Hundley fought off the Gangster Dogs. The plan didn't work, so Hundley did both of the things of his own plan. Later, the pets were all free and the Gangster Dogs were all hurt by Hundley. The brown dachshund hopped away in delight when the Gangster Dogs were shot by tranquilizers. The dogs, now imprisoned in the Pound, woke up. Out in the corner of the eyes, they saw a gray cat... but he wasn't in the cage along with them! The cat introduced himself, which started a conversation between the Gangster Dogs and himself. His name was Smokey. Smokey later sang a song which scared the Gangster Dogs, ending the episode. Characters Major Characters *Spike *Golden Tooth *Alibi *Hundley Minor Characters *Hedgie *Guniea *Chippy *Cocoa *Nimrod *Justin Beaver *Icicle *O Rly *Smokey Songs *Please Come With Us, Hundley! (No More Muss and Fuss) *The Pound Song Trivia *The Gangster Dogs talked in a pattern. It went Spike, Golden Tooth, then Alibi. *Hedgie, Guniea, and Chippy might be friends now. *The Pound Song was near the end of the episode. *In some episodes, when the Pound was shown, either Smokey or the Gangster Dogs wern't shown. *This episode used action sound clips when Hundley was fighting the Gangster Dogs. Transcript Top Dog/Transcript Gallery Top Dog/Gallery Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes